Quiero ser yo
by Heit
Summary: Han pasado seis años desde que Virginia se fue de casa... Capítulo final!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Quiero ser yo

Bueno, ya estaréis harticos de ver "ginny132002"... pero no lo puedo remediar!!!!!!!!!! Se me vienen ideas a la cabeza y las tengo que escribir...  
  
Allá va:  
  
QUIERO SER YO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Una iglesia preciosa, sólo con los seres queridos: dos bancos ocupados por pelirrojos, grandes y muy pequeños, y otros cuatro con amigos y familiares de la novia. El novio, un joven guapo moreno de ojos verdes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la cara. La novia, una chica oriental morena con los ojos rasgados, y vestida con un traje de novia de corte oriental de pre- mamá.  
  
En el último banco había una joven. Preciosa, simplemente preciosa. Era morena, tenía el pelo largo, los ojos negros, un vestido de tirantes por la rodilla negro, una chaquetita transparente de media manga negra, botas altas de tacón fino negras, bolso pequeño negro, uñas negras y maquillaje oscuro. Tenía una hermosa figura. Y por su mente pasaban distintos pensamientos:  
  
"Hace unos años me hubiera gustado ser Cho, la chica que acompaña a Harry en el altar, pero las cosas han cambiado... y mucho."  
  
"Para empezar a los 18 me fui de casa, estaba harta de tener tantos hermanos y de mis padres, y ahora que tengo 24 es la primera vez que los veo desde entonces, pero no me acercaré a saludarles. Sólo estoy aquí porque Harry me mandó una lechuza suplicándome que viniera."  
  
"Cambié de pies a cabeza: me teñí a morena, me puse lentillas negras, cambié el modo de vestir y el maquillaje... y mi forma de ser, pues ahora soy fría y se puede decir incluso que mala, nada que ver con la niña dulce y tímida que era antes."  
  
"Y la verdad es que ahora no me va muy bien, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Aunque tengo un buen trabajo y soy muy buena en él, tengo ciertos problemas económicos. Podría solucionarlos casándome con Draco Malfoy, que me pidió que me casara con él la semana pasada. También me lo pidió Colin Creevey, pero no ganaría nada a cambio casándome con él."  
  
"Y estoy aquí, en la boda del chico al que he amado durante tantos años... y pienso que aún le amo."  
  
Pero algo la saca de sus pensamientos. Un llanto.  
  
-Harry, perdóname por favor, pero... el niño no es tuyo.  
  
Harry se quedó petrificado, como todo el mundo menos la chica de negro, que tenía, como en los últimos seis años, una cara inexpresiva. La novia corrió hacia la salida.  
  
-Zorra -le dijo la chica de negro cuando la novia pasó por su lado.  
  
Nadie dijo ni hizo nada hasta dos minutos después, que la chica de negro abrió su bolso, sacó un cigarro y lo encendió con una cerilla.  
  
"¿Para esto me hacen perder el tiempo? Por Dios..."  
  
"Quizás debería estar triste o sentir lástima por Harry... Si me hubiera elegido a mí jamás le habría pasado esto... me vuelvo a plantear el estar triste o sentir lástima... yo creo que no."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sueños sin cumplir,  
  
Que yo no elegí,  
  
Y la novia huye del altar.  
  
No doy el perfil, Ni en tacones, De las almas de usar y tirar.  
  
La joven cogió el bolso y se levantó, mostrando su bella figura. Todos los ojos se fijaron en ella y se oyeron algunos "Oh Dios mío" o "¿Es ella?".  
  
-Hasta nunca -dijo la joven irritada por los ojos que la miraban.  
  
La chica le dio una calada al cigarro, se dio media vuelta y salió despacio de la iglesia.  
  
Cuentos de dormir, Cuentas que pagar, Pesadillas del mundo real. Un solo carril, Dos direcciones, Nunca sé cuál es mejor tomar.  
  
Cuando salió de la iglesia el novio fue hacia ella.  
  
-¡Ginny espera!  
  
Ella se paró. Era un día que amenazaba tormenta. La joven le miró con una mirada penetrante e inexpresiva.  
  
-No me llames Ginny, Harry, detesto ese nombre. Llámame Virginia.  
  
-¿Por qué, Virginia? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué cambiaste así?  
  
-No tienes porqué preguntarme, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Al fin y al cabo no lo hiciste hace diez años, cuando lo necesitaba... ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?  
  
-Siempre me he preocupado por ti, y siempre lo haré.  
  
-Pues no lo has hecho de la manera que he necesitado, y ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Creo que tienes cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte, como que tu novia de hace diez años se haya quedado embarazada de otro y te lo haya confesado en el altar... eso sí que es preocupante.  
  
Harry retiró la mirada de Virginia dolido.  
  
-Has sido muy dura Virginia.  
  
-Lo llevo siendo seis años.  
  
Cien vueltas en un carrusel, Y dos tipos tras mi piel,  
  
Antes era un ángel, y ahora un lobo mar.  
  
  
  
-Pero Ginny... ¿Por qué?  
  
-He dicho que no me llames Ginny, es más, ¿Sabes cómo me tienes que llamar a partir del mes que viene? Virginia Malfoy.  
  
Harry volvió a mirarla.  
  
-¿Te casarás con Malfoy?  
  
Virginia asintió.  
  
-¿Por qué? Sé que no lo amas.  
  
-Puede que no lo ame tanto como te he amado y te amo a ti, pero él me puede dar una vida maravillosa, y con el paso del tiempo podré olvidarte, a ti al resto del clan Weasley. Al fin y al cabo, ahora Draco y yo tenemos mucho en común.  
  
Harry estaba muy dolido.  
  
-Espero que te vaya lo mejor posible, Virginia.  
  
-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo.  
  
Virginia se acercó a Harry y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Luego le susurró un "adiós", le dio otra calada al cigarro y se fue, al tiempo que se oyó un trueno a lo lejos.  
  
Yo, quiero ser yo, La espina y la rosa, Sin tabú en el corazón. Quiero ser yo, Vivir a mi bola, Una especie en extinción. Yo, quiero ser yo, Ni cuerda ni loca, Sólo una contradicción. Quiero ser yo, De sol y de sombra, Un estéreo de color.  
  
Cuando llegó a su casa un joven rubio muy apuesto la esperaba sentado en un sillón. Virginia se acercó a él y le dio un apasionado beso y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente con las piernas cruzadas, haciéndose ver muy sexy.  
  
-¿Qué tal la boda, querida?  
  
-Al fin y al cabo no ha estado tan mal... Chang le dio plantón en el altar porque no está embarazada de Potter.  
  
-Entonces la boda ha sido magnífica.  
  
-La nuestra será mil veces mejor, sin plantones en el altar.  
  
-Veo que has decidido casarte conmigo.  
  
-Así es.  
  
-No te arrepentirás.  
  
-Eso espero.  
  
Yo nunca aprendí, A ser buena actriz, Ni a bailar el agua a los demás. Entre un no y un sí, Hay más pasiones, Que las máscaras de un carnaval.  
  
Draco se levantó y llevó a Virginia a la habitación (n/a. Creo que no hace falta que escriba lo que pasó en la habitación).  
  
Cien vueltas cada amanecer, Y el destino tras mi piel, Antes un instante y ahora la eternidad. Yo, quiero ser yo, La espina y la rosa, Sin tabú en el corazón. Quiero ser yo, Vivir a mi bola, Una especie en extinción. Yo, quiero ser yo, Ni cuerda ni loca, Sólo una contradicción. Quiero ser yo, De sol y de sombra, Un estéreo de color.  
  
A media noche Virginia se despertó. Draco estaba plácidamente dormido. Como Virginia estaba desnuda, se puso el camisón (negro) y se fue al balcón, donde encendió otro cigarro.  
  
"¿Hice lo que debía hacer? ¿Estuvo bien dar la espalda a mi familia y amigos? ¿Haré bien en casarme con Malfoy?"  
  
"Ginny, no te hagas esas preguntas, de todas maneras no hay marcha atrás, han pasado seis años, 2190 heridas imposibles de curar... demasiadas para querer ser yo"  
  
Y la primera lágrima después de seis años de sequía asomó a los ojos de Virginia.  
  
  
  
ah, ah, ah, quiero ser yo ah, ah, ah, quiero ser yo ah, ah, ah, ah  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
Bueno, espero que te haya gustado. No estoy segura de si la letra de la canción es correcta, pues no la tengo y mi oído es malo.  
  
Por favor, deja review.  
  
AIDA 


	2. Azul

Aquí está la segunda parte. Esta vez es desde el punto de vista de Harry, y se explican algunas cosas del pasado...  
  
Espero que te guste tanto como a mí.  
  
  
  
AZUL  
  
  
  
"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fui tan inútil?"  
  
  
  
*******FLASH BACK******  
  
-Ginny, sabes que no podemos estar juntos  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Lo nuestro no funcionaría, eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo... me arriesgo a perder su amistad, la de tus hermanos, la de tu familia y la tuya a la vez.  
  
-No tienes por qué perder a nadie, Harry...  
  
-No llores Ginny, por favor.  
  
-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me ponga a dar saltos de alegría porque no quieres estar conmigo? Harry, yo creía que me querías...  
  
-Y te quiero, bien lo sabe Dios...  
  
-No, no me quieres, si me quisieras te daría igual todo, harías lo imposible por estar conmigo, igual que lo haría yo por ti...  
  
Y Ginny se fue dando un portazo y llorando.  
  
******FIN DEL FLASH BACK******  
  
"Fui un imbécil al dejarte escapar... y un imbécil al engañarme a mí, a ti, y a todo el mundo... jamás te olvidé y jamás lo haré... jamás amé a Cho... sólo quería engañarme a mí y a todos... Cho lo sabía, por eso se fue con Oliver Wood... estuve tan cerca de cometer el error de mi vida... de casarme con Chang... igual que tú, que te casarás con Malfoy... no, no lo harás... no lo consentiré. Pero... si tan solo supiera dónde estás..."  
  
Ven, dulce como ayer, sin saber, por el parque azul. Tu humildad y tú, tu vergüenza, tú, más azul, y tú...   
  
  
  
"Si tuviera un giratiempo... te echo tanto de menos... y pensar que yo tengo la culpa de todo... como me gustaría abrazar a la Ginny de hace diez años... con ese pelo rojo y los ojos azules... tan dulce y vergonzosa... cuánto has cambiado Gin... ahora eres tan... tan... ¿Volverás a ser algún día como antes? Te sigo queriendo..."  
  
Ven, como viniste, aquel día se fue, hoy sólo quedo yo. Recuerdo tu, para los dos, o tú o yo, o tú o tú...  
  
"Todo lo que dijiste ayer retumba en mi cabeza como mil tambores... "no tienes que preocuparte por mí", "¿sabes cómo me tienes que llamar a partir del mes que viene? Virginia Malfoy", "puede que no lo ame tanto como te he amado y te amo a ti", "con el paso del tiempo podré olvidarte", "adiós"... Dios Ginny... ¿aún me amas?"  
  
Y el cielo fue azul, tu mirada azul, sentimiento azul, desde ti. Mi silencio azul, tu inocencia azul, nuestro abrazo azul, y tú, miraste hacia otro lugar...  
  
"Ginny, si me explicaras todo lo que pasa por tu mente... es más, si decides volver conmigo y tu familia no te pediré explicaciones... todo sería como debería haber sido desde hace diez años... tú y yo... siempre... juntos. Siempre que estaba con Cho imaginaba que estaba contigo, y ella lo sabía, y no le importaba, porque ella también huía del pasado. Te amo..."  
  
Ven, déjate entender, tu emoción (está dentro de ti), está entro de ti. (Hoy) Hoy quiero tocar, quiero acariciar, esa emoción, que eres tú...  
  
"No puedo soportar pensar que estás con Malfoy... ¿piensas en mí cuando estás con él? Aunque pensaras en mí... sus manos en tu cara, su mano en tu mano, sus labios a través de tu piel... es más de lo que puedo soportar (n/a. Fans de moulin rouge... ¿os suena?), no dejaré que te cases con él... Te quiero..."  
  
Y el cielo fue azul, tu mirada azul, sentimiento azul, desde ti. Mi silencio azul, tu inocencia azul, nuestro abrazo azul, y tú, miraste hacia otro lugar...  
  
  
  
****************FIN****************  
  
  
  
Espero que te haya gustado este segundo capítulo, que es más corto que el primero.  
  
La canción es de "elefantes" (no me lo puedo creer... dos canciones en un mismo fic mío que no son de los "hombres g"!!!!! este día será recordado por siempre).  
  
El próximo capítulo será el último, y probablemente lo ponga hoy (ya me da igual que os guste o no, a mi sí que me gusta y lo voy a poner aunque me llenéis el ordenata de virus... pero no lo hagáis)  
  
Gracias a los que han puesto review sin necesidad de que les soborne (tranki, que no he sobornado a nadie), así que... ¿por qué no sigues su ejemplo? Adelante!!!!!!!!! Dale a "submit review"!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
AIDA 


	3. Sin ti no soy nada

Sé que dije que lo iba a poner antes pero... tengo una semanita llena de exámenes... y digamos que mis notas caen en picado y... eso significa que si no estudio adiós ordenador, y si adiós ordenador, adiós fics...  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews que me habéis escrito (los no sobornados) (no te pikes maika, que sabes que lo digo de coña), suben mucho mi moral (jeje... yo que vosotros no escribía más no vaya a ser que me lo termine creyendo) (olvidad el comentario anterior, escribid reviews!!!!!!!!!!). Me pondría a responder uno a uno a los reviews pero... no hay ganas.  
  
Me ha hecho mucha gracia que algunos en sus reviews dicen a Ginny "mujer fatal". Para hacer una aclaración, he puesto a Ginny así porque es la fama que tengo yo en Tomelloso (gracias a la-zorra-que-no-me-da-la-gana-nombrar- porque-su-nombre-me-da-asco, con todos los respetos al Señor Tenebroso), y en realidad nadie sabe como soy en verdad ni lo que pienso ni la razón por la que me comporto así, como le pasa a Ginny. Cuando Santi leyó la historia dijo que era una especie de autobiografía... si quitamos que llevo por un tío 14 días y no 14 años, no me acuesto con nadie (ejem, a ver que dicen de eso tus musas, pirra), no le he dado la espalda a mi familia y amigos, ningún tío me quiere tanto como Harry a Ginny (lo hará Raúl algún día?) y ni me voy a casar en un mes...  
  
Bueno, ya, hablando del fic... este será al 97% el último capítulo, no creo que escriba otro, aunque quizá haga como "Jo", y escribo un último capítulo donde voy explicando uno a uno lo que le pasa a cada personaje...  
  
Ya, no os hago esperar más... el último capítulo, en el que pongo la canción al principio:  
  
SIN TI NO SOY NADA  
  
  
  
Sin ti no soy nada, Una gota de lluvia mojando mi cara, Mi mundo es pequeño, Y mi corazón pedacitos de hielo.  
  
Solía pensar que el amor no es real, Una ilusión que siempre se acaba, Ahora sin ti no soy nada.  
  
Sin ti niña mala, Sin ti niña triste Que abraza su almohada. Tirada en la cama Mirando la tele Y no viendo nada.  
  
Amar por amar Y romper a llorar, En lo más cierto Y profundo del alma, Sin ti no soy nada...  
  
Los días que pasan, Las luces del alba, Mi alma, mi cuerpo mi voz, No sirven de nada. Porque yo... Sin ti ni soy nada, Sin ti ni soy nada, Sin ti no soy nada.  
  
Me siento tan rara Las noches de juerga Se vuelven amarga., Me río sin ganas Con una sonrisa Pintada en la cara.  
  
Soy solo un actor Que olvidó su guión, Al fin y al cabo Son solo palabras Que no dicen nada.  
  
Los días que pasan, Las luces del alba, Mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi voz, No sirven de nada. Qué no daría yo, Por ver tu mirada, Por siempre como siempre los dos, Mientras todo cambia. Por que yo... Sin ti no soy nada, Sin ti no soy nada, Sin ti no soy nada.  
  
Los días que pasan, Las luces del alba, Mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi voz, No sirven de nada. Qué no daría yo, Por tener tu mirada, Por ser como siempre los dos, Mientras todo cambia. Porque yo... Sin ti no soy nada, Sin ti no soy nada, Sin ti no soy nada.  
  
  
  
******______******  
  
Ya había pasado un mes, en el que Virginia, Draco y la madre de Draco (más la madre que los novios) habían estado preparando la boda, que empezaría en unos minutos.  
  
Virginia estaba en su habitación sola, con el traje de novia puesto (un vestido de corpiño con falda lisa), mirándose al espejo.  
  
"Me veo tan rara así... llevaba seis años sin ponerme algo de color blanco, y también sin pintarme las uñas de blanco y ponerme maquillaje tan natural. Dentro de unos minutos seré Virginia Malfoy... Dios, Ginny... ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? Y Harry ¿Dónde estás Harry? Pensaba que quizás después de que le dijera que me iba a casar... pero está claro que no me quiere... estará destrozado por lo de Chang...".  
  
Otra lágrima como las muchas que habían cruzado su cara en el último mes apareció por sus ojos.  
  
Virginia se dirigió a su cajita fuerte, la abrió y sacó una fotografía que hizo Colin Creevey sin que ella y Harry se dieran cuenta durante esos quince días en los que estuvieron saliendo juntos en secreto... ella y Harry se estaban besando...  
  
  
  
******FLASH BACK******  
  
-Ginny...  
  
-Harry...  
  
-Te quiero.  
  
-Yo a ti también te quiero.  
  
******FIN DEL FLASH BACK******  
  
-Mentira... -susurró Virginia, mientras que rompía en pedazos la foto en movimiento y otra lágrima salía de sus ojos.  
  
-Virginia, querida, date prisa.  
  
-Ya voy señor Malfoy -dijo Virginia mientras se secaba las lágrimas y tiraba los pedazos de la foto por la ventana.  
  
-Hija, no me llames señor Malfoy, llámame Lucius, que dentro de unos minutos te casarás con mi hijo.  
  
"Me casaré con su hijo...".  
  
Virginia salió con paso decidido de la habitación y subió en el coche de Lucius para dirigirse a la misma iglesia en la que estuvo el mes pasado.  
  
Al entrar en la iglesia todas las miradas se fijaron en ella. Draco la sonreía. La iglesia estaba totalmente llena de gente que Virginia no conocía... Malfoys llegados de todas partes e íntimos amigos de la familia.  
  
Llegó al altar del brazo de Lucius y Draco cogió su mano temblorosa. El cura inició la ceremonia:  
  
-Hermanos y hermanas, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en Santo matrimonio...  
  
Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir, tu vida pasa por delante... eso era lo que le pasaba a Virginia, que fingía prestar atención al cura, pero en realidad estaba recordando toda su vida... su feliz infancia rodeada de tantos seres queridos que había abandonado... su estancia en Hogwarts, con Harry y sin él, con sus amigos, sus hermanos... cuando se fue de casa y le dijo un montón de barbaridades a todas las personas que quería y cambió radicalmente de imagen... cuando se cruzó con Draco por una calle de Londres, se quedaron mirando y terminaron juntos... el encuentro del mes pasado con Harry... y de repente volvió en sí. Allí estaba, convirtiéndose en la esposa de Draco Malfoy... no, no podía hacerlo... tenía que volver con su familia y amigos... alejarse del mundo en el que había estado viviendo los últimos años... pero... quizás sería demasiado tarde... pero eso no lo sabría si no lo intentaba...  
  
-Draco Malfoy, ¿aceptas a Virginia Weasley...  
  
"Weasley... no te vas a casar con él"  
  
-Sí, quiero.  
  
-Viginia Weasley, ¿aceptas a Draco Malfoy...  
  
Pero el cura no terminó la pregunta, pues algo lo interrumpió (n/a. Contentos?). Virginia volvió la cabeza, moviendo su melena morena adornada con pequeñas florecitas (detalles de la madre Malfoy... era una candorra), y abriendo los ojos como platos y sonriendo como no lo había hecho en años.  
  
-¡Ginny! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Te quiero! -gritó Harry jadeando, al parecer había llegado corriendo a la iglesia. Miraba a Virginia de manera suplicante.  
  
Draco apretó más fuerte la mano de Virginia. Toda la iglesia tenía la boca abierta, el cura tenía cara de pocos amigos.  
  
Virginia miró a Draco, intentando explicar con una sola mirada cientos de pensamientos que cruzaban su mente, que Draco pareció entender, porque soltó su mano con cara de resignación. Virginia ahora lo miraba de manera agradecida y le entregó el ramo. Después volvió a mirar a Harry, se levantó un poco la parte delantera del vestido y fue corriendo hacia él, mientras todo el mundo la seguía con los ojos y Draco tiraba con todas sus fuerzas el ramo al suelo.  
  
Harry y Ginny se abrazaron fuertemente, mientras Ginny lloraba.  
  
-Ginny...  
  
-Harry...  
  
-Nunca he dejado de amarte...  
  
-Yo a ti tampoco...  
  
Y se besaron dulce y apasionadamente a la vez, y después salieron de la mano de la iglesia. Fuera estaban todos los Weasleys (incluidas mujeres de los hermanos y sus hijos), todos fueron a abrazar a Ginny, la mayoría llorando.  
  
-Perdonadme, por favor, perdonadme...  
  
-Calla...  
  
Después Harry y Ginny fueron a recoger todas las cosas de Ginny de la casa en la que vivían ella y Draco, para trasladarlas a la casa de Harry, donde Ginny se quitó el conjuro que hacía que sus ojos fueran negros para volver a dejarlos marrones y se quitó el hechizo del pelo, y volvió a tener un precioso pelo rojo. El vestuario y el maquillaje no lo cambio, porque le gustaba vestir así.  
  
Luego, toda la familia Weasley al completo se fue a la madriguera a celebrar el regreso de Ginny a la familia, donde había muchas caras nuevas: Ginny tenía cuñadas y sobrinos. Definitivamente se arrepentía muchísimo de haberse ido de esa hermosa familia...  
  
-Hey, Gin... venga princesa, es hora de levantarse -dijo una voz con dulzura en su oído que reconocería sin problemas en cualquier situación.  
  
Ginny abrió los ojos, se encontraba en su dormitorio de Hogwarts.  
  
-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Michelle me dijo que se te habían pegado las sábanas...  
  
Ginny se incorporó en la cama. Tenía un camisón blanco de tirantes finos por la rodilla y el pelo ahora más corto totalmente despeinado... cualquiera diría que era el pelo de Hermione pero en pelirrojo. Ante esta observación que pasó por la mente de Harry, no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.  
  
-Oh, Harry, no te rías... sé lo que estás pensando.  
  
-Jeje, ¿Y qué estoy pensando, princesa?  
  
-Que no quieres abrir los ojos por la mañana y encontrarte con esta mata de pelo rojo.  
  
-Sí que quiero. Por cierto, te queda muy bien el camisón.  
  
Ginny sonrió y Harry la besó.  
  
-Ya puedo ir a ver a Snape en paz -dijo Ginny cuando Harry se separó de ella, y Harry rió-. ¿Sabes? Deberías hacer esto todas las mañanas.  
  
-Y todo lo que tu quieras -la volvió a besar  
  
-No me digas eso que me lo tomaré al pie de la letra.  
  
-No estaría mal -Harry le guiñó un ojo-. Venga, levántate, que ya es muy tarde y todavía tienes que desayunar.  
  
-He tenido un sueño muy extraño... guardábamos lo nuestro en silencio... cortabas conmigo... me iba de casa... iba siempre de negro y era mala... tú te ibas a casar con Chang pero te plantaba... yo me iba a casar con Malfoy, pero...  
  
-Qué cosas más raras sueñas mi vida... todo eso no va a pasar jamás -la cortó Harry sin dejar de sonreír y revolviéndole aún más el pelo cariñosamente-, venga princesa, te espero abajo.  
  
Harry se despidió con otro beso y Ginny se vistió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja... todo había sido un sueño, pero muy real.  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta el final? No seas muy cruel en el review que me vas a dejar en unos segundos ¿vale?  
  
AIDA 


End file.
